RariMac: Long Awaited Moment
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Big Mac has always been in love with Rarity little does he know she feels the same way about him. Rarity x Big Macintosh


What if things don't work out the way they are suppose to? I don't want to hide from her any longer. I can't hide from her any longer. I don't know how to tell her that I love her, that I'd do anything for her. Every time I look into those big blue eyes I melt and I no longer have the ability to speak. Her beauty is like nothing I've ever seen before. Brilliantly vibrant purple hair, bright crystal blue eyes, and soft pale skin, she really is a Rarity.

"Oh, darling you can't really be going out to dinner looking like that now are you?" She say to me in total shock at my outfit.

"Nope." I reply simply.

Although I thought I looked good for just finishing up work on Sweet Apple Acres it would appear as though she didn't agree with me. No use fighting her I mean the last I can do is freshen up a bit for her before going to meet up with her friends and my sister. I decide to take a quick shower to clean off some sort and sweat. When I get out I find my nicest jeans and a clean flannel shirt then head down stairs to meet her. She's in a Rarity original dress a beautiful white dress with a light purple lace covering the skirt.

"Oh much better darling." She smiles at me "Now we must run the girls are waiting."

When we arrive at the restaurant the others are already in and seated waiting on us. Twilight Sparkle Is sporting her new tiara; she was nominated to be prom queen and was given a rather lovely tiara to wear for the next few days; other than her new bling she's in her usual plaid skirt and sweater vest seated next to her is her little side kick Spike dressed up like a little school boy, Rainbow Dash is in jeans and her Letterman jacket with her signature pale blue tank top underneath and her rainbow colored hair is pulled back tonight in a high ponytail, sitting next to her is my little sister AppleJack wearing her cowboy hat and an orange tank top showing off a bit of her apple tattoo, then there's Pinkie Pie in a bright pink dress and her bright pink hair a big mess of curls which is nothing new for her, and at the end of the table is Fluttershy she's in a loose fitting yellow sweater with her long light pink hair falling in front of her face.

There's lots of talking and laughing mostly the girls chatting while Spike and I remain silent only so peaking when spoken to. As the night winds down we pay for our meals and head over to Twilight 's house to unwind and talk some more. Once Spike was sent to bed I decided it was a good time for me to go home myself.

"Hey, Big Mac where y'all going at this hour?" AppleJack asks me and before I can reply she adds "Granny won't be to pleased with you walking in this late AppleBloom is probably fast asleep and you're big feet will hit every creak and wake her up. Granny will have your ass off you wake her up at this hour and will serve it to you on a silver platter if you wake up AppleBloom too."

"Eyup" is all I manage to say because I know she's right she always is. "So AppleJack where should I go then? I'm not gonna stay here. Nope not saying here."

"Why big brother? Scared to spend the night with some girls?" She laughs

"Eyup" I say

"Oh darling I'm headed home myself," Rarity says stopping AJ's laughter "if you're heading home anyways would you mind walking with me. You never know the kinds of creeps walking around at this hour." She looks at me her blue eyes shining like diamonds. "I'd feel safer having a big strong guy with me."

"Eyup!" I say almost to excited. She wants me to walk her home! She thinks of me as a big strong guy!

We leave Twilight 's and begin our rout to The Carousel Boutique, Rarity's home and fashion business. As we walk she takes my arm as though she's scared and I don't blame her it is rather creepy at night even in Ponyville. We pass a few questionable people but no one bothers us and we make it to the boutique without any problems.

"Thank you Big Macintosh." She says unlocking the door. I love when she says my name in her cute accent. "Would you like to come in?"

"Eyup." I say following her into the house.

She goes up the stairs and returns in mere moments no longer wearing her dress or any jewels. Now she's in black silk pajamas with a dark purple lace. She offers me a drink I decline though.

"Darling you seem uneasy." She looks confused by this but says, "Here have a seat I know what will help."

I do as I'm told and to my surprise I feel her soft touch on my shoulders. She's giving me a massage. I chuckle and take her hand and spin her around on to my lap.

" Ms. Rarity I do believe you should be getting not giving massages." I say holding her small delicate hand in my massive hand. I pick her up and place her in the chair and begin to lightly massage her shoulders being ever so careful not to hurt her.

"Big Macintosh." Her voice softly moans my name. "Big Mac come with me."

She leads me up to a bed room and pulls me close to her her tiny arms reach for me. I chuckle and lean down to kiss her. When our lips meet for the first time it's like magic. My hands find her butt and pick her up bringing her closer to me. I carry her to the bed and I sit down with her on my lips still locked together. I pull her top off and revel a white lace bra. She unbuttoned my shirt and starts tracing the lines of my abs with her little hands. She pushes me down on the bed and undoes my pants and pulls them off before she can remove my boxers I flip her over and remove her pants. She has on a matching white lace thong. I can tell she's already really wet. I lightly tough her clit through her underwear and she throws her head back and begins to tremble at my touch. I can feel my cock getting even harder now. I remove the thin piece of fabric and rub my finger against her clit, she gasps at the sudden touch and as I begin to rub little circles around it she lets out a light moan. She's doing wet now and I take a lick at the soft most flesh and I feel her whole body quiver at the feel of my tongues touch. I lick at her clit and suck on it giving light nibbles to the little nub. Her moans are getting louder and the moment I stick my finger in her drenched pussy she practically screamed my. I slowly finger fuck her and gain speed little by little and after a couple minutes she reaches her climax.

"Damn Big Mac I always knew those hands were good at this other than picking apple!" She catches her breath and pulls me down to the bed. "Now let me repay you." She pulls down my boxers and gasps. "Oh my I know why they call you 'Big' Macintosh!"

She takes my throbbing hard 8in cock in her hand and begins to move it up and down slowly. I rest my head back and close my eyes. Suddenly I feel her soft warm lips around the head of my dick. I open my eyes as she goes down the shaft taking as much of me in her mouth as she can. I let out a moan and drop my head back. Her pace becomes quicker and I can feel myself coming close to exploding.

"I'm gonna cum!" I shout and as I feel it coming she removes her lips and I cum allover her tits and bra.

"Wow you're still rock hard." She says climbing on top of me removing her bra.

"Eyup" I say trying to calm myself a bit .

She gets up on her knees and slowly goes back down taking my still rock hard cock in her still dropping wet pussy. I slide in with ease and she moans out in pure ecstasy. She moves slowly up and down my cock letting out little moans here and there. I place my hands on her hips and move her up and down on me. I stop her when she's down on me, my cock filling her tight pussy. I turn her over and pull her legs apart and lift them up slightly. I start out slow, in and out in and out, then as her moans increase so do I. I'm going in and out faster and harder now and all I can hear is her screaming my name "Big Mac! Big Mac!" Over and over again. "Big Mac, oh my God! Big Mac I'm gonna cum! Duck me harder! Faster! Oh God oh God Big Macintosh! Ahhh!" She cums with a great force and with that I feel my own climax growing. "Rarity I'm gonna cum!" I warn her and she screams out "cum inside me! Please I want to feel you inside me!l and with that I release my loss inside her when I finish I pull out slowly and fall on to the bed next to her.

"Big Mac?"

"Eyup?"

"I love you Big Macintosh. I always dreamed of this moment and I can't believe it came true." She snuggles close to me.

I pull her closer and kiss her forehead "I love you too Rarity. I'm glad this was as much of a dream come true for you as it was for me."

"Goodnight darling. Well you still be here when I wake?"

"Eyup."


End file.
